Arendelle Secondary School (a reader x modern Elsa fan fic)
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: Welcome to my 1st fic. 3 Months ago you transferred from Corona Technology College to Arendelle Mathmatics School. There you encounter an enigma which is to change your life, that enigma comes in the form of Elsa Arensen. Will You ever discover what makes Elsa stand out from the rest, what is the mystery behind her? Inspired by Llareggub7 's Arendelle High Fiction. (M or F reader)
1. Chapter 1 -The Quiet yet Impossible Girl

Arendelle Secondary School (a reader x modern Elsa fan fic)

(Might contain spoilers of the 2013 Disney/Pixar animation Frozen and possible references to other films or TV shows so yeah I don't own it Disney and Pixar do)

Chapter One- The quiet yet impossible girl

She was the girl in the corner of the room, on the same Maths class as you. She's been sat next to you for at least 3 months by now and you have hardly heard her utter more than a sentence.

You are in year 11 (or Tenth Grade to a couple of American kids in your classes) you spent till year 10 at Corona Academy. There you had to leave your friends Eugene, Max and Rapunzel whom you had been friends with since the beginning of secondary school and talk to as much as possible since you was transferred to Arendelle Mathematics School. In your classes you showed great prospect especially in you lessons like Maths, Art and Design and Technology, it came to a point where due to the extensive knowledge and radical application of your skills in these subjects that some of your teachers were comparing you to the talented mind of your inspiration Leonardo Da Vinci. But even with your genius you couldn't understand the girl next to you.

She was an enigma, a tall, elegant, well dressed blonde enigma that you can't crack.

Many girls like her would be able to make friends easily and by now be deemed in the social classes that teenage society has as a popular person.

But not this one girl

You could tell there was something more to Elsa Arensen but just what was it.

Going by the conversations and whisperings around you have heard kids whisper behind her back all sorts of things, some say she's got Mysophobia (or simply a Germaphobe), some say she's a snob because of the gloves she wears on her hands.

Girls have called her a nerd because she doesn't party, gossip or sit with the other girls at lunch.

Some deem her as an antisocial freak. But Elsa was known mostly as The Ice Queen simply because how she rejected boys asking her out and girls being social to her, Over the time you've seen her in class you watched her fade into a form of isolation. One like you felt since you joined Arendelle Maths School.

You don't have a clue why but something inside inside you empathises with her, like you could just try to reach out to her, to be her friend, to give her someone to talk to, someone who she can trust in the river of social piranhas that try to nip at her as she tries to make her way through the stream of school life and out into the vast ocean of opportunity.

That is when a ruler slams down onto your desk with a horrible twang. You look over to you right hand side to see the form of Mr. Weselton or as some people called him 'The Duke or The Baron' (nicknames he had earned because of his liking for John Wayne films and for his leather coat he wore which he claimed belonged to the famous world war 1 German fighter ace The Red Baron)

He looks at you and in his thick German accent he addresses you by your full name, you look at him "I'm sorry but was my maths lesson interrupting your little daydream about Miss Arensen?" You look round to see a whole class sniggering and smirking in yours and Elsa's direction as you reply "no sir" Weselton looks at you judging you "well in that case look towards the board and pay attention" with that the short angry German walks off back to his laptop. As you slam your head against the desk in embarrassment.

Elsa didn't even glance in your direction during the incident but you could tell she was used to picking up attention and stares.

It was at the point your head hit the desk you hear a little giggle, pure and sweet like birdsong in the morning, you look round to see a redhead with twin braids and two glowing cheeks dotted in freckles smiling like a cheshire cat in your direction.

You look to see the face of Anna Arensen, a girl who was in all your classes and Elsa's extremely lively and more social Twin sister. She give you a small wave which leads you to point at yourself and then she nods unaware that Mr Weselton had come over and was standing in front of your desk "Once again you seem to be getting distracted by an Andersen girl" as to which you reply "but sir" Anna interrupts "Sir I was asking him if (says your name) had a spare blue pen I could borrow as mine ran out" you intervene "that was it sir" you dash to your satchel and produce a blue pen which you hand to Anna, Weselton looks at you and wanders off.

Half an hour later the lunch bell rings, as everyone else is packing Elsa is gone in a shot, you feel a tap on your shoulder, you turn and see Anna.

"Hi" she says

You smile "hello"

She holds out her hand "Anna Arensen, weird name I know, but I didn't choose it my parents did and I can't do much about it and so" realised she was close to babbling though you could see she was lively like she was on a sugar rush "anyway I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch?" You reply sure but by then she is almost dragging you to the cafeteria.

Once in the cafeteria, you and Anna get some lunch and then she introduces you to everyone at the table mostly Kristoff you you've seen working at a the local DIY store. You are then introduced to his 11 year old brother Sven. They are both munching carrots whilst Kristoff is on his phone and Sven is playing his games console.

"Hey Kristoff" Anna says but he doesn't look up "Hellooooo"

The rather tough looking blonde guy lifts his head. " Sorry, I was texting my grandad Paddie happy birthday, he's turning 67 today and he got a new cat called Oaken" he turns round his smartphone and shows me and Anna the picture of the cat "Looks adorable right"

"Aww he's a cute little kitten" Anna says

"Yeah he's a nice little cat" you say

The boy looks at you after putting his phone in his pocket. "Hey aren't you that kid who moved from Corona at the beginning of the year?" He says as you reply with a nod. You, Anna and Kristoff talk for a bit whilst Sven Was lost in his game, Kristoff talks about his hockey games both on and off ice, Anna mentions about wintery things such as Snowmen, sledding, snowball fights and of course Christmas and you talk about you talent of Aikido, Arendelle Maths doesn't teach Aikido which upsets you but you now have two new friends.

As you talk about the weekend's football results to Kristoff you see Anna jump up, you look round and see Elsa passing your table, you eyes wander across the room as they are locked onto her, the enigma you still try to unlock. You are unable to avert your gaze as you hand comes alive and where you once was writing notes the page was turned and you was sketching Elsa as Anna greeted her and offered her a seat, which Elsa kindly denies before sitting at a solitary table.

You are then caught staring at Elsa by Anna you quickly avert your eyes to a poster for the Winter Disco at the end of term. "Boy your sister is an odd character" Kristoff says. "Hey Elsa just prefers her own space" Anna replied sharply giving him a small push. Kristoff apologised and kissed her cheek. "It's ok you're forgiven". Whilst this happens you are staring at Elsa, you writing hand still moving as it sketches her as she reads a book on application of geometry to architecture. She really was an enigma.

"Soo" Anna says staring at you with a grin slapped on her face " it looks like you like my sister" grabbing the picture you had sketched before you had the chance to stuff it into your jacket pocket. You look around nervously thinking how did she know? "It's fine" she said "your secret is safe with me" "but how I don't even register to her" you reply "but you think she is attractive, right" Anna says which makes you smile "yeah I guess so" you say.

"You know, a lot of people back away because they hear the whole Ice Queen stuff but the truth is far from that" Anna says with a twinkle in her eye "in fact she is one of the warmest and kindest people you could meet"

"She is?" You reply

"Yeah, you should see her with our brother Olaf" she says

You imagine Elsa playing games in a garden with the small boy.

"Hey how about you come to mine after school and I'll show you" she says with glee

"I would but I can't as I gotta do this thing"

"Pretty please. I just want her to make some friends as she doesn't really talk to me much and well I'm her sister but I look at you and see similarities between you too and maybe you might be the one who can change that. She says giving a slightly wide eyed look.

"Well I suppose I coul..." you look at Anna giving that look and then at Elsa when at that point you see some boys walk towards her saying "hey Ice Queen what ya readin'" Elsa has a small look of fear in her eye. Anna looks round "oh not again"

"Oi Ice Queen, you listening to me or what?" The lead bully says, his second in command grabs her book "Oi Ice Queen he asked you a question" with this Anna looks at you and Kristoff, "stay here I'm gonna go and sort this" to which you reply "I'm coming with" Anna looks at you "No it's not your fight (she says your name)" to which you get up and pass her saying "as I used to say to my friend Rapunzel when's that ever stopped me" you walk over as the bully who look her book hit Elsa over the head with it "and what seems to be the trouble here" you say to the lead bully.

He replies "go back to your book nerd, this isn't your concern" as the bully who took her book steps in front of you, you remove the handkerchief from you pocket as the lead bully drags Elsa up from where she sat

"Ah well you see I have a tendency to intervene when stupid rears it's head so I suggest putting her down before I put all 4 of you flat on your asses in the next 8 moves I make"

From this come back you see a small roar of "oohs" from the surrounding tables, this doesn't impress the lead bully.

"And who are you to tell me what I should do" he replies

"you heard me put her down before I put you down like damn dog you are"

With this threat the guy threw Elsa down hard smacking her head on the table as he and his friends lash out. He goes for a punch but you block it and head butt him as his mate grabbed a tray you hear this and duck when he swings it, hitting the lead bully in the face as you stand up and flip him over your shoulder making the head bully fall over , the other two bullies come charging in either side but you step back letting them crash into each other headbutting each other knocking them out,

You walk towards Elsa as the head bully punches you in the back of the head, making you land on the table but you manage to get up and out of his way as he ends up punching the table which you then flip him onto hurting his back, the bully who had the tray was up and ready to pounce but you flip him onto the ground and kick him. You go back to check on Elsa sitting near her when the head bully grabs you for a serious beating when you hear the voice of Mr Weselton approaching, the other bullies bolted "What is going on here?" He spots the bully fist raised over you "HANS SOTHERTON LET HIM GO IMMEDIATELY" the boy shoves you down as Mr. Weselton looks then points to you, Elsa, Hans, Anna and Kristoff and escorts you all to an office, you all eventually leave at the end of lunch.

"Are you Ok Elsa?" Anna asks

"Anna, I'm fine" she replies, the bruise on her head said otherwise as she rubbed it

You pull out an ice pack from the lunch box you keep in your satchel and give it to her wrapped in your handkerchief "here, take this it should bring down the swelling on that bruise"

She accepts the ice pack "Thanks for what you did back there..."

"Oh I'm (you tell her your name) and please it was nothing , anything to help others"

You all start to walk off to class except Kristoff who walks off to his class since he took a public services class instead of art.

As you was walking down the hall you turn to them and ask "that Hans joker, who the hell is he?"

Anna replies "he's the big school bully in our year, and like to target people like Elsa all the time"

"it's not that bad Anna" Elsa replies

Anna looks stunned at Elsa. "Elsa he has been tormenting you for ages now besides he doesn't care for anyone except himself" she says as we walk into class.

After class you walk out with Elsa and Anna only to be joined briefly by Kristoff and Sven before they have to leave on the bus, you meanwhile went to get you bike as Anna approached you "hey you still coming round right?"

Before You can say a word Elsa interrupts "wait as in, come to ours ?

"Yeah.. I um was wondering if we could have (your name) over to study this evening" Anna replies

"But you know how Kai and mum feel about having guests over without telling them first" Elsa says

You look at them both locked in glares so you interrupt "look if there is a situation, I don't have to come ov-"

Anna looks at Elsa giving her the puppy dog eyes she gave you earlier "please Elsa?"

Elsa looks at her but doesn't want to get the guilt for denying Anna, plus she was starting to feel guilt if she to turn you down. "Fine but don't say I never warned you Anna" at this point a black Mercedes pulls up. You and the girls walk up to it thankfully you bike is a city bike that folds up into a bag which you lock to the railings.

The window rolls down and you see a man in his early to mid 60s look at the girls and you he reminds you of Albert from the Batman films. Elsa goes and gets in the back of the car as Anna talks to the driver "hi Kai um is it ok if my friend comes over to study?" The man looks at Anna then you "do you think a guest is wise miss Anna" he says

You wonder why this man says this.

"Yes Kai I do besides he's coming to study" Anna chirps

"Very well then miss Anna" he nods his head at you, then looks at you bag "you may place that in the car boot" his voice reminds you however of Alan Rickman as Severus Snape as you place your bags in the car boot and climb into the back next to Elsa as the car glides away from the school.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Friend in Forever

Chapter 2- First friend in Forever

You watch as the world moves so fast around you as your mind processes the day you just had as you sit in the back of the car with Elsa, Anna for no apparent reason had opted to jump into the front passenger seat next to Kai leaving you and Elsa alone. Elsa was still shaken by the day.

"You ok Elsa?" You ask

"A lot better than earlier. Also thanks for defending me, I really didn't deserve such he..." you place your finger over her lips

"Elsa please never be like that, you never deserved to be treated the way Hans and his pigs treated you." you bow your head "I know how you feel, as I have felt that way myself in the past"

Elsa looks at you "really? How so"

"Well back in my first year at Corona I was picked on because I stood out because of my intelligence. It got messy, one week the bully broke my arm, he was kicking me when I was down when my friend Eugene stood up for me, he taught me a lesson I carried with me since"

"What's that? " she asked

"He taught me to stand tall, to never let people get you down, never give up never give in also to protect and respect others how they would you and since then that lesson has travelled in my mind throughout my life" you say showing strength in that poignant message. Yet despite what you said Elsa could see a pain that message carried, mostly because of the memories that message carried as for you it was a dark time. Your words touched her with hope yet empathy and compassion.

You both then feel a small warm feeling as you look down to see you hands holding your exposed fingers locked around her soft gloved hands, you both look at each other with a small smile, you then spot Anna singing intentionally off key in the front seat, something about forever which you give a small smile but hey Anna doesn't really do ordinary.

You look around and see Elsa smile only to drop into a yawn, today must have really worn her down. You look at her.

She looks at you "hey is it ok if I lean on you shoulder for a minute?" She asked.

This sends a small flutter in your stomach. "Sure" you reply

With that she softly placed her head on you shoulder and fell asleep so you then sit there watching the landscape fly by as your arm slowly slithers around her shoulders unaware that Anna see the whole thing unfold.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ice Queen, Warm Home

**For this Chapter I'd also like to say I got some inspiration from the singer Sam Tsui for his combination of Let It Go and Passenger's Let Her Go**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Ice Queen, Warm Home<p>

You look out the window for a while as then the large Mercedes we was in slithers round a corner and to a set of grand gates you look in awe at them as they open, your face shows amazement as we glide down a long drive way. you thought damn Elsa and Anna must be well off to live like this, then again the house looked rather old as it reminded you slightly of the house in Skyfall due to its rustic grandeur and English country look. Eventually the car crawls down to the front of the house and stops. As the car stops, Anna bolts off to the door like a Greyhound out of its trap thanking Kai halfway between the car and the door, whilst this happens Elsa stirs from her small slumber, she looks at you and goes back to sitting normally as Kai looks round. "We have arrived Miss Elsa, (he then says your title and name)"

"Thank you Kai" she says before grabbing her teal leather jacket and bag, you follow suit after asking Kai if it is ok to leave your bike bag where it was in the car. Kai agrees to this only on the account of it being more convenient on garage space plus it allows for simplicity once you depart from the Arensen household. With this you thank him and follow the path Elsa and Anna took eventually catching up as the big oak door creaks open. Revealing a woman, around a similar age to Kai she however showed signs of wisdom and a caring side almost like she was a grandparent figure to the girls. You catch them up.

"Hello Girls" She says before she notices you "Oh so who is your friend girls?" she adds

"Oh this is (She says your name)" Anna Says

"(Says your Name) has come over to study with us this evening" Elsa adds on, she says this in case Anna mentions about the events of lunch time.

"Ok then pleasure to meet you (your name) I'm Gerda the girls Nanny" she says

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" you reply before following the girls into their house.

You then proceed to spin on your heel slightly "nice place"

"Thanks, here let me show you round" Anna says as she yanks your hand and whisks you off on a guided tour.

Eventually the tour stops upon us being summoned to dinner by a new female voice, Anna then replies "coming mum" she looks at you "c'mon then" she says before racing downstairs pulling you along.

You manage to get to the bottom of the stairs still standing, you see a woman in a charcoal grey business suit, the woman was rather young looking almost like she could be an older sister to the Arensen girls as she had distinct facial fetures that was similar to that of Elsa, the woman had brown hair and seemed to be in her mid to late 30's but clearly kept some form of beauty and fitness regimen, the tidiness of her suit showed that she had clearly come from a formal yet strict background as it was well ironed but only showed creases from where the material had been moved through activities such as walking or carrying an object. She spoke in a clear and firm yet relaxed manner. "Hello Anna Dear, Who is your friend?"

Anna spoke up "Oh, this is (Your Name) , Me, (your name) & Elsa are working on a school project together, I hope you don't mind" she says in a perky yet reserved tone, it clearly showed that Anna and Elsa's mother was quite an authority figure in the Arensen Household.

You hold your hand out "pleasure to meet you Mrs Arensen" you say in a nervous tone.

She shakes your hand "it's good to meet you too (your name)" she then walks off towards the kitchen.

Anna followed and you followed Anna into a dining room that had been set for Dinner, you had been sat once more next to Elsa. At the head of the table was a man dressed in a smart suit, he had eyes similar to Elsa, you assumed him to be their father, the man looked like he was in his late 30's early 40's he had red hair like Anna's with a couple of greys, his suit was presentable and carried a military like pin on the lapel, you assumed he must be ex military, his haircut and jewelry backed this as well as an Army Watch on his right wrist.

He looks at you "So I'm guessing you're a friend of Anna and Elsa's" he says in a rather calm tone.

"Yes sir, I am" you say in reply.

The dinner lasted for a good 30-40 mins afterwards,when there you met Olaf, however unlike the child you pictured earlier he seemed very reserved and shy. for some reason whilst at dinner neither, you, Elsa or Anna decided to mention of the fight, as far as you knew the girl's parents assumed that you was here for a coursework project. After the dinner you seem to have separated as Elsa vanished upstairs whilst you and Anna began to plan about how the project would work to keep the truth and deception going.

At this point you stop. "I just need to get something from my school bag"

"Sure it's in my room next to mine" She says "Up the stairs 3rd door on the right"

You begin to walk up the grand swirling staircase when you begin to hear singing and piano music, you knew it sounded like the song Let Her Go but at a slower more softer tone with a few changes to fit a different song underneath, you listen, slowly following the singing, you walk along side a bedroom much to your relief as the last thing you wanted to do was walk in on someone using the bathroom. You then notice the voice, it is Elsa singing, you edge closer to listen not noticing you are about to lean on a slightly open the door, you watch as Elsa tinkers away on the keyboard, your body leans on the door, your weight shifts the door and you fall into the room.

What happened next was a shock to you as she shrieks and a vast amount of force pushes you back, you slump against her wardrobe, the force that knocked you back reminded you of a time when you got into a fight at Corona and one of the bullies kicked you down a small section of hallway.

You then wince at a pain in your chest, as you go to grab your chest you look to see what looked like ice formed on part of your shirt with this the last thing you see is Elsa cradle you in her arms saying "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" as her parents and Anna rush into the rapidly darkening room.

Then Blackness descends fully...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger time... What will happen next. Due to college on some days of the week my updates will be slow meaning new chapters will appear late at night or on Tuesdays, Wednesdays or on the weekend.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - There's Snow Secrets Anymore

**Ok sorry for the bad pun I used for the chapter title but here is the next part. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- There's Snow Secrets Anymore<p>

You eventually regain consciousness slowly, looking round you notice you was laying in a bed, Anna stood in the doorway with a concerned look spread across her face in replacement of the happy go lucky smile she had earlier, her mother was at your bedside with concern to whilst Kai and Gerda was on the otherside. You try to get up but a sharp pain rattles up on your chest causing you to wince.

"Lay down (Your name) , it's for the best" Mrs Arensen replied.

"Wha.. What happened" You reply

"We're not sure yet, Mr Arensen is just speaking to Elsa now" She replied

"I think we should tell (your name)'s parents and get (your name) to a hospital" Anna said

Mrs Arensen then walks over to Anna "Anna dear we best establish what happened first before we do anything drastic" She said laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder to reassure her.

It was at this point Mr Arensen in an almost militaristic fashion walked into the room and escorted his wife to one side "It's happened again" you hear him murmur, the reassuring face of Mrs Arensen dropped "oh no." At this point Elsa edges into the room with a state of fear and guilt, she stands in the corner as she watching her parents turn to tell you what has happened.

"(Your name) It seems your heart is frozen" Mr Arensen says

You can't help but look in disbelief "You've gotta be kidding me right"

Mrs Arensen speaks "I'm afraid we are not joking" She says

At this point Anna, who looks as confused as possible buts in before you can speak "But how is that possible, how the hell can (your name) 's heart be frozen?"

Elsa looks at her sister. "Anna. Anna there is something I have never told you. something I have kept from you for a while"

Anna looks at Elsa "Elsa what is it?"

"Anna I have Powers" She says

"Powers? Elsa what the hell do you mean you have powers?"

At this point Mr Arensen stepped in "Girls there is a history to this and I will explain. This family has carried a curse for near 200 years when a sorceress cursed my great grandfather, claiming that every first born girl will possess such a power. Elsa is the first person in the family to have the curse in over 50 years." he said.

Both You and Anna looked at each other in a surprised manner trying to process the information.

Elsa walks forward, she doesn't touch you still in fear but looks at you with shock "oh what have I done" she says as unaware to you the ends of the hair on the front of your head turn pure white.

Anna spots this and puts her hand over her mouth.

"What?" you say in a confused and concerned tone.

Anna doesn't say anything but hands you a mirror, you take it and observe the white hair ends. "You can reverse this right?" you say in a state of despair wincing slightly as a pain shoots to your chest as you sit up but you try your best to ignore it.

Mrs Arensen looks at you "I don't know as this has never happened before but we will try to help you as much as possible" Thankfully Mrs Arensen was a scientist with a degree from Oxford University although you did not know that yet.

You looked concerned in case it was nothing more than a clever lie

"It's ok" Mrs Arensen says "I've dealt with the effects of cryokinesis before in the lab so I know a formula which can slow it's effects."

Mr Arensen speaks up "But for now it's best for you to conceal and don't feel the freezing of your heart come back tomorrow and so we can analyse the effects to get the cure to you faster"

You nod to him as a sign of understanding before you get up and are taken home by Kai in the Mercedes simply because you are in no health to ride your bike.

"Will (you name) be ok" Elsa asks her parents?

"I am not sure" Her mother says "only time shall tell"


	5. Chapter 5- Icy Veins &Butterfly Stomachs

**Sorry for the small wait on this chapter but I wanted to give it a nice title. If you have any requests as to what should happen in future chapters feel free to write me your suggestions, would love to hear them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Icy Veins and butterfly stomachs.<p>

Another day rises as the temperature of your body lowers.

You was thankful that you had a hat in your bag to conceal your hair from your mother the day Elsa froze your heart, although by the first week in it was becoming a lot harder to conceal, You felt desperate for a cure, each day going back to the Arensen house so they can check your condition to make the cure more effective. However the next two weeks was to become your vantage point as your mother had to go on a business trip to Paris meaning you was to be home alone for a while, despite that fact your aunt will come along to check on you for a few hours.

However like your heart things were rather frosty between the Arensen sisters, as Elsa and Anna had been taking time away to think about that fateful evening, both knowing of the Arensen curse that lingered over Elsa and processing the information into something they might understand.

You had managed so far to reach lunch without any pain ripping through your chest. You get your lunch and begin to look for a place to sit. You spot Anna calling you over but then you spot Elsa walking over to a seat so you nod to Anna but point out where you are going.

You knew you needed to speak to Elsa.

She acknowledges this so smiles before turning her attention back to a conversation she was having with Kristoff.

Meanwhile you approach Elsa. "Mind if I sit here?" you ask.

Elsa looks at you in a state of surprise, she felt you wouldn't wanna even be near her after she froze your heart. " if you want to" She says nervously.

You sit down. "So what you got for lunch?" You ask

Elsa looks at you "y/n I know you are trying to pretend that nothing happened to make me feel less guilty but we know what I did to you and I know I don't deserve your kinde... "

You interrupt her "Elsa look it was not your fault, but mine, if I hadn't leaned against that door then this would have never happened" you had both been unaware that you had placed your hand on Elsa's.

Elsa felt the weight of your hand against hers as sharply yanked it back "Please don't touch me" she says.

"Elsa it's ok you won't hurt me I know I can trust you enough not to" you say.

"That's why y/n , I don't want to touch you in case I do more damage to you" she says in a sorrowful tone. "I. I don't know how to properly control this power, this swirling storm inside"

you look at her "Elsa I trust you, now all you need to do is believe in yourself, as I believe in you" you say as you offer her your hand to hold.

Slowly and hesitantly like a timid animal she edges her hand closer to yours, you can see a small amount of worry in her eyes. "I believe in you Elsa" you say.

She smiled and your fingers locked eventually you sit hand in hand. At first she is nervous with a little ice forming on your finger tips but you calm her with a smile and as she smiled the ice faded, the warmth of her glove becomes a comfort to you as nearly everything you have touched since your heart froze felt cold.

You smile as you look at her, she blushed slightly although she tried to hide it. On the nearest table to you Anna was secretly taking a photo of this moment between you and Elsa however her grin was giving away what she was doing.

smiled and shook my head. Elsa meanwhile was enjoying holding someone's hand as she was so scared for years of her powers that she wouldn't hold anyone's hand.

"it's been so long since I held someone's hand." she says as her gloved hand holds your hand tightly.

You look into each eyes when you hear "Look the Snow Queen and that (Your Surname) Nerd are in love" you see it is one of Hans' boys, you shake it off when you look behind Elsa and see Hans. "Well Look what we have here then"

Elsa retracts her hand in shock, your moment is ruined.

You glare Icy Daggers at him "Back off Hans, you oversized waste of space" you say sharply.

"Well looks like the Snow queen's lover has a tongue forged of fire" he replies.

"Well you better back the hell up before I burn you" you say knowing that was the ironic statement of the century.

Elsa tries to sneak away but is blocked off by Hans' boys "Where You going Snow Queen?" Hans says grabbing her arm.

"Get your filthy hands off of her Hans" you said

"Or what, what you gonna do Nerd?" he says mockily

"oh not much except this" You grab your tray and make it' connect with Hans' face knocking him to the floor "I Said leave her alone"

The dinner hall goes deathly silent.

Hans looks at you, he grabs you by the scruff of your shirt ready to punch you when Anna pushes him off "let go of my friend Hans" she yells at him.

Hans looked at her "you're seriously friends with that loser. Kristoff snarls "You heard her now scram"

It was at that point you saw Weselton observing the incident that was occurring as was everyone else in that hall

Hans spotted Weselton "Come on lad's we'll get them another time" Hans says before him & his boys made a hasty retreat.

The rest of the day managed to run smooth, you had taken some stick from Anna for nearly having a fight in your condition but she had thanked you for sticking up for her sister. Once again you was at the Arensens probably the only place you can feel yourself as you don't need to conceal what is happening with either a fake wig or a hat. As Anna was on the phone to Kristoff arranging weekend plans you are sat next to Elsa in a lab Mrs Arensen has set up in the cellar. Unconsciously you slip your hand into hers as you anxiously watch the seconds tick by, with every second feeling like an hour.

Elsa notices this and tries to keep you calm as she could tell you was nervous. for you it was weird as a few hours ago it was you calming Elsa but now the tables turned and she has become your comfort.

"Ok that should do it" Mrs Arensen said "Lets hope 3 years at Oxford and 10 years of lab work doesn't fail me now" she mutters under her breath as she approaches you with the syringe.

You grip Elsa's hand as you've never been much of a fan of needles but none the less you grit your teeth as the solution is injected into your system. "there we go" she says "right y/n it's only a temporary fix as it only slows the freezing process but I will keep looking for a more permanent solution." she says in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Mrs Arensen" You say before you and Elsa walk back upstairs onto the main floor. You spend the next few hours with Elsa, the more you talk the more you find how much you have in common, you both love similar music, you both play guitar and you enjoy literature.

As you sit there flicking through the TV channels looking for something you and Elsa would both like, you see her next to you reading, however as you look through the channels, your eyes drift towards Elsa, you see her twirling a strand of hair in her finger whilst her platinum blonde braid drapes loosely over her left shoulder. You are transfixed on her, you have butterflies in your stomach all shaped like frozen fractals but urging you to be closer to her, you stop flicking through the channels leaving it on a movie channel, Elsa looks at you.

"Mind if I Put my Feet u.. oh I love this film" she said.

"Sure and me too" you reply.

You smiled at each other before watching the film, you edge a little closer to her when your hand brushes against her foot, Elsa giggles and a little flurry of snow happens and her foot whips off the chair. She looks at you and you look at her.

"Did you just tickle me?" She said.

"No" A sinister smile forms on your face "Why are you ticklish?" you say.

"No" She says trying to conceal it

"oh really" You smile, you then lean over and tickle her, she bursts into laughter with a small flurry of snow explodes from her hands. "Stop it y/n" she says amongst her giggles, she then throws you off, forming a snowball in her hand with a sinister smile on her face, You run out to their garden, you knew the way from when you, Elsa and Anna decided to work outside on your project one evening, as you make it to the garden you hide near the bushes, knowing Elsa can't see you, you then go to tie your laces when out of nowhere.

Thump.

something had hit the back of your head, you touch your head and feel the wet sensation of melting snow. you smirk and look up to see Elsa giggling. "My Garden I know where all the hiding spots are" She says with a smile.

You smile back. That night you lay on the grass hand in hand for a few hours looking at the stars, Elsa had an astrology book and you both were trying to name the stars and constellations you could see.

Meanwhile in the Arensen's conservatory Mr Arensen watched you and Elsa when Mrs Arensen stepped behind him. "They remind me of us at their age" She said looking out the window and then at her husband.

"To be honest, me too" He replied.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tea & Truths

**Hi People sorry for the wait but college kept me busy. I thought I'd give a small try of an idea inspired but the story Arendelle Prep by Marek Cab Pict who is an amazing writer so check that writer out. Also thank you to the 5 followers and 3 people who favourited this hopefully it should attract more people. There is a chapter 7 in the works at the moment but it will take a while and will be out around early November. **

**If anyone ever wants to leave a message containing suggestions as to what happens or what they think is good or bad about this. **

**Anyway here is Chapter , please Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Tea and Truths<p>

It was december and the school was soon to have a winter dance. At this point your hair was fully white but your mother hadn't noticed, you had been wearing a wig both at school and at home and only really taking it off whenever you was with the Arensens, You was there again today on a saturday, this was only because you was due another injection to keep you alive.

Today however you was not spending with Elsa,as the girls had decided to go out to get some formal clothing for the winter dance , you however was prepared from a previous event, you knocked on the door only for it to be answered by Mr Arensen, he knew why you had come and told you that Elsa and Anna was out with their mother but shouldn't be too long.

The former military man looks at you as you set foot in their kitchen.

"Tea y/n?" He asks in a calm but militaristic manner, like he was talking to someone at a lower military rank.

"Yes please" you reply.

He then approaches with the tea, placing a small plate of custard cream biscuits and a small jar of sugar between you. "Please, help yourself to a biscuit and some sugar" he says before taking a spoonful of sugar and stirring it well into his mug of tea.

"thank you Mr Arensen" You say cautiously taking a biscuit, you then proceed to eat the biscuit.

"So I see you and my Elsa are rather close" he says.

You look at him awkwardly trying to find an answer that would sound ok. "Well she is a rather fascinating girl sir, must clearly take her knowledge of life from the pages of her parents" you reply in a civilised and slightly shaky manner.

"How do you mean?" He replies.

You look nervously at you hands knowing what you say could either sound good or insulting, with that you take a deep breath and think of Elsa for a split second then you reply. "Well she is a bright and charming young woman who is funny, Elegant and would have a bright and shining future ahead"

He looks at you in a tone which was blank as he processes your words. A bead of sweat trickles down you face as you was nervous.

"y/n , I want you to be honest with me but do you fancy Elsa?" He says.

You look him in the eye. "Yes I do Mr Arensen, ever since the day I first saw her she has intrigued me, she is like a rainbow glistening from a waterfall, she has a mind sharper than any blade and ticks better than any watch I've owned. she has a voice that is hypnotic and she's probably the most wonderful girl I've known" you say, your mind picturing every wonderful moment you have spent together.

He looks at you.

"Thank you for your honesty y/n I only asked because. Because the way you look at her, it reminds me of the way I used to look at Elsa and Anna's mother when we was your age. so I wanted to say if you was to ever decide to become more than friends, I approve" He said in a calm tone.

As he said this your heart is racing first in fear then in ecstasy, "Thank you sir" You reply, inside you could've hugged the man on the spot.

"I feel you would make a good companion to Elsa as you've defended her in the past, you're able to accept her ice power and well you seem like a reasonable person" He said.

You look at him "You know about the fights?"

He looks back "I'm her Father of course I know what is going on, plus Anna told me when you two wasn't around" he says.

You then think to yourself "Typical Anna" Then you gain your composure and look at Mr Arensen. "I hope you don't mind but I was thinking of asking Elsa to the winter dance, but I wanted to make the invite special, so can you suggest anything Elsa likes?

He looks at you beginning to think "I think I might have an idea, walk with me y/n" he says getting up.

You follow Mr Arensen knowing Elsa was in for something special.


	7. Chapter 7- Two Hearts

**Hey there everyone, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter on here but writing a romantic scene such as this was very hard to write, plus I have been working on my other stories such as Coping With Life and Who Am I? as well as the upload of Live By The Snow (A Story I Co-Wrote with the fabulous fan fiction phenomenon Weesie Hills) but anyway sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'm always open to suggestions and reviews. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Two hearts<p>

You had spent a lengthy afternoon with Mr Arensen planning the perfect evening for you and Elsa, every detail planned with military precision. From the clothes you'd wear right down to how you'd get there. You'd even had a booking at Oakens the best restaurant in town although despite your constant insistence. Mr Arensen said he would pay for the both of you.

You then hide yourself in the back of one of the Arensen's Mercedes, it had blacked out rear windows so Elsa didn't know you was inside even though as she, Anna and Mrs Arensen parked up and Elsa walked right past you.

Elsa walks into her room ready to take a rest after her long day shopping, it was easy for Elsa as she knew the dress she wanted, it was a light icy blue colour with little silvery snowflakes lightly embroidered into the fabric it almost looked like she could exact the dress with her powers.. Anna on the other hand ended up dragging round two dozen shops just for her dress only to settle on a green dress she saw in the very last store (only for her to get the appropriate accessories in the first store they went into).

Elsa threw herself onto her bed with a thud and a small yelp, she had landed on something. She rolled over to see an envelope. it was nothing special, almost like it was a letter you'd get from school with a school report inside but then she see a familiar handwriting to it so opens it up to read the following.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I know today has been a long day for you (Probably Anna trying on every dress in sight) so you probably wanna kick back and relax._

_But your day is not yet over._

_Be at the Garage in 10 mins in smart casual clothes._

_From_

_?_

Elsa instantly threw down the letter and began to look for her favourite shirt and trousers.

You sat patiently in your favourite shirt, a smart casual waist coat that you tend to wear, charcoal chino's and grey converse high tops, you had a small flower resting on your lap.

Then Click.

You see the door open and Elsa peers in at you with a smile. "Hey y/n "

"Hey" you say with a smile on your face.

You then give Elsa the flower, it was a white rose which made her blush.

As you both sit in the back of the car, you look at each other, talking about the days before pulling up to Oakens.

Elsa Looks out the window. "y/n, why are we at Oakens?" she asks her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh you'll find out soon" You say teasingly.

"Ok?" Elsa said with a curiosity and nervousness.

You both got out and walked into the restaurant, you had got a small booth to one side the setting was quite romantic.

Elsa looks at you. "y/n did you plan this?"

You look at her. "Yes as Elsa I wanted to ask you something" you say nervously, grabbing her soft cold gentle hand.

"Elsa would you be my date to the winter dance?" you ask.

Elsa looks at you with reddened cheeks unsure what to do, she looks at you with a smile. "Yes, Yes y/n" Elsa hugs you.

You sigh in relief, at that point your dinner came along. You both had your favourites but you had pre ordered the meal as you got a couple of non-alcoholic drinks in, once again thanks to Mr Arensen for telling you Elsa's favourite food.

Elsa smiled at you. "B. but we hadn't ordered" Elsa said before it clicked it in her head. "But how did you know what i'd order?" she asked curiously.

You hold her ungloved hands "I might have had some help from your dad" you say.

Elsa smiled, her cheeks glowing red.

You both smiled at each other before eating your meal.

After your meal you decided to take a small walk allowing Kai (who was your driver for the evening) to go and get a meal for himself. As you walk you can't seem to take your eyes off of Elsa. She then looks at you. "Are you ok?" She asks.

You look at her and decide to throw all your cards in. "Elsa there's something I must admit to you." You say then gulp. "Elsa I think I .. "

Elsa had placed her finger over your mouth. "I know what you're gonna say." She says with a smile before gulping. "I know because I feel the same way" she says.

"Really?" You say.

"Really" Her cheeks bright red from blushing. You then join her blushing uncontrollably, both of you smiling uncontrollably.

Then it happens and your lips collide. the spark of it was electric as you kiss, you feel Elsa's arms wrap round your neck as your hand rests on her cheek.

From that moment two hearts were beating together uncontrollably, you felt a rush of warmth blaze through you, unaware that your hair had began to change from it's pure white growing a streak of your original hair colour.

You both break the kiss and stare in each others eyes and in unison only one word escapes both your mouths.

"Wow".


	8. Chapter 8- The Sparks of Romance

**Hey everyone I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, I know the last chapter was a bit rushed and blunt of the romance in the last chapter and potentially in this chapter but as I've said I'm not the best romance writer so I am trying to write it to my full potential. **

**Anyway unlike some of my previous chapters this is a bit longer so it gives you guys a more detailed read. **

**As always I'm open to suggestions as to the direction of the plot as well as open to any reviews you give me. **

**On that note I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- The Sparks of romance.<p>

It had been a week since you and Elsa first kissed and things had been eventful firstly your mother had to up north for a while to help her company seal a major deal with a merging company as well as Christmas shopping meaning your aunt was visiting every now and then.

Anna was as per usual the first to find out if anything had happened between you. when she did the look on her face was similar to that of your cousin (who was a similar age to Olaf) at Christmas.

In school people was beginning to whisper as they saw how close you and Elsa was as well as the news that 'The Snow Queen' had got a date to the winter dance and even rumours that you were both dating, this news had eventually got to Hans who then tried to make a mockery of it but you both managed to shrug him off as the sparks of romance began to flourish.

Despite your growing love for each other you hadn't noticed that the streak of your original h/c had grown slightly making only 90% of the hair on your head being white.

The next day, you had run to the Arensens earlier than usual in confusion as you knocked on the door, Anna answers "y/n are you ok but you look flustered" she says.

"Anna get your parents and Elsa but you gotta check this out" you say as you lift the wig you usually wear to see the streak of h/c in your mostly white hair.

"OMG when did that happen" She asked.

"I dunno but it happened" You say in a slightly upbeat tone.

At this point Both Mr & Mrs Arensen exited the kitchen whilst Elsa descended from upstairs.

"Anna, y/n what's all the commotion about out here" Mrs Arensen asks.

"Look at y/n's hair mum it's got a h/c streak that it didn't have before" Anna said.

At this point Mrs Arensen puts on the glasses she wears whenever she is examining something. "Your right. but how? the formula I give you can only temporarily hold back the effects Elsa's ice had on your heart?" She says in confusion yet mass intrigue.

"I dunno I came here as I thought you might have an answer." You say.

"Well is there anything you did differently since your last injection y/n?" She asks.

"No nothing I can think of except one thing." You reply.

"What was that" Mrs Arensen asks.

Then Mr Arensen steps forward. "I think I might know what y/n is on about" he says

Mrs Arensen then looks at her husband. "What's that?" She asks.

"Last week y/n took Elsa out for dinner to ask her out to the winter dance" he then looks at you. "and I'm guessing something happened between you two didn't it?" He says.

You look at him then at Anna then at Elsa. "Yes, Me and Elsa kissed but it was only a kiss" You say nervously.

Mrs Arensen then looks at you then at Elsa and then the proverbial gears in her mind begin to spin. "Of course" She facepalms. "It must have been the chemical reaction that is caused by such event that is the key" She says with a playful grin.

In a small state of confusion. "I'm sorry but I don't understand" you say.

She looks at you. "It sounds completely preposterous & comprises any form of scientific logic but I what I am saying y/n is that I think love might be the key" she says in a style that seems almost doctor who like.

"Love?" You say with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, which only leads to one question which I will admit me and my husband have been wanting to ask you. y/n? are you in love with our daughter?" She asks.

You then look at Elsa, who is standing on the stairs overlooking the scene.

You then look at her parents. "Well um I suppose" you look back at Elsa and smile "Yes, Yes I do, she is clever and brave and kind and funny and she has more heart than I could ever have." You say as Elsa looks at you, her jaw drops leaving her speechless you even hear Anna make little aww.

"y/n do you mean that? Elsa manages to say, blushing a shade of red that was more red than a rose.

"Every word" you say with a smile.

At that point she rushes down to you and hugs you as you hug your hair begins the revert a little bit more right in front of the others.

"Looks like I was right" Mrs Arensen said. "Love is the answer"

You and Elsa look at them and then at each other with a grin, you awkwardly then move your arm from Elsa's shoulders.

Her parents chuckle at your awkwardness.

"It's ok y/n" Mr Arensen says to you, you nod in reply and hug Elsa.

The rest of the day felt to run smoother as you and Elsa sat in the Arensen living room watching a film, Anna was sat in the corner every texting Kristoff telling him about you and Elsa with a few photos she sneakily took on her mobile most of them being of you with your arm round Elsa's shoulders and her head resting on you.

You watch as Anna leaves the room for a drink before looking at Elsa. "Elsa?" You say

"Yes y/n?" She says looking at you

"Are, Are we an item?" you ask nervously, Elsa looks up at you with a smile before kissing your cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

You smile back "Yeah, yeah it does" You say before settling back with her to watch the rest of the film.

As you sit back Elsa and Anna's Parents stand in the living room doorway. "They remind me of how we was at their age every day." Mrs Arensen says as her husband smiled back in agreement.

"Yeah they do. I just hope he never has break to her heart" He says.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Camping Trip

**Hey Everyone, At last after a lot of time I have managed to finally churn out a new chapter for you guys. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also there are a couple of references inside this fiction (see if you can spot them, and maybe take a guess as to where they are from. Anyone who gets them right I shall follow their FanFiction Page) also a tiny Christmas piece for you all as part of celebrating the holiday spirit. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- The Camping Trip<p>

"Camping?" You ask with confusion.

"Mum and Dad want me to go to keep an eye on Anna & Kristoff" Elsa says

You was two weeks into your relationship with Elsa, by now your heart had been thawing and your hair returning to normal however on request to Elsa you had asked her to freeze a small part of your hair, one little white streak of hair just as a reminder of your life since you met the Arensen sisters.

Your mother was still up north and nobody in your family had knowledge of the relationship between you and Elsa, just then a text came through from your mother saying '_Still Up North. Trade deal going Ok should be back in Arendelle in a week_' . You then pocket your phone, it had been on silent so to Elsa it looked like you'd been checking the time.

"hang on, I thought your parents liked Kristoff?" you ask. "Wouldn't he alone be enough safety for Anna?"

Elsa looks at you as she zips up a gym bag that contains some essentials.

"Yeah they do, it's just I think they want a second set of eyes on Anna as you know how hyperactive she is" Elsa says.

You can only smirk with a slight chuckle as your mind reels back on some of Anna's hyperactive fuelled mishaps, from running into a door at school to tripping over her own laces.

"true" you reply to Elsa as you sling the tent bag on your back before picking up both yours and Elsa's sleeping bags.

You all walk downstairs packing your bags into the back of a Jeep Mr Arensen had restored, you was in the passenger seat whilst Elsa, Anna and Kristoff was in the back. After an hour's drive you reach the location it was at the base of a small mountain which sat above a lake much like the Scandinavian fjords or the lake beneath Snowdonia, once there, you saw at least half a dozen tents all belonging to people who you had seen Anna speaking to.

"Anna, how many people are on this camping trip?" Elsa asks.

"Well only about 10 people including us." Anna replies.

"Ok then well you kids have fun, I'll be back by tomorrow evening" Mr Arensen said before driving off .

You then set up your tent according to Anna's ruling you and Elsa were to sleep in one half whilst her and Kristoff in the other although you can see through her plan. That day people were having fun or prepping tents, most were shocked to see Elsa there, so made a small mockery, whilst others thought it was cool to see Elsa coming out of her shell, some even noticed your hand and hers intertwined so were happy that the 'snow queen' had found someone.

By the time the evening came you had done a barbecue on a small fire, some people had resorted to roasting marshmallows and chestnuts on the fire, Elsa approached you asking if you wanted to go off for a walk and you naturally agreed, you walked over to part of the mountain and sat together as the sun began to sink below the rolling hills, Elsa begins to cross her arms so you place your jacket round her.

"You know y/n the cold doesn't really bother me" she says.

"I know but your body says otherwise.." you reply

Elsa then blushed at your gesture. "Thank you y/n" she says.

"Anything for you my snowflake" You say cheekily making Elsa giggle, her mere giggle alone to you was intoxicating like birdsong, so sweet and subtle yet soothing on the ears.

Elsa then looked at you. "I have a gift for you y/n" she says

You then look at her as she produces a box from nowhere. "have you had that on you all this time?" you ask

"Yeah, I had it in my pocket, but come on open it" She said.

"ok" You opened the box and you saw a necklace made of ice with dog tags,on the dog tags was a snowflake.

"Oh Elsa you are brilliant" you say as you put the necklace on, you observe the dog tags, when you look round to see the area covered in snow. Elsa stands there as the snow flutters from a flurry above you both. You let out a smile.

You then look around. "Well this is remarkabl... " You heard a thump and felt your shoulder jerk forward, you touch your shoulder to feel powdery snow melting against your plaid shirt. You spin to look at Elsa as she begins to laugh at your confusion. You take this time to build and snowball and then

**Thump. **

You then begin to laugh to as your snowball caught Elsa off guard. She looks at you with a scowl which slowly becomes an evil smirk.

"oh no no no no" Elsa's hands were twirling as she was creating a small barrage of snowballs.

You run as she begins to chase you, you look at her as you run saying. "Now that's cheating"

* * *

><p>After about an hour of heavy snowball fighting and child like fun, you both lay there looking at a meteor shower the sky above them was dancing with lights with shades of purple, green, brilliant yellows, you both watch the sky for another 20 mins before your phone bleeped.<p>

"Who's that y/n? " Elsa asks.

You look at your phone. "Don't worry it's just Kristoff asking where we are, oh and Anna might be tipsy apparently." you reply.

Elsa then begins to get up, she then helps you up. "Best go and deal with her then as the last thing we need to explain is a hangover." she says as the happy carefree love drunk Elsa was set back for the normal, caring but firm Elsa you first became friends with.

She notices you smiling at her. "You ok?" she says.

"You know I think you look just as cute even when strict." you reply, with a smirk. Elsa says nothing but replies with a look the clear as day meant a playful shut up.

"come on you" she says before you both walk hand in hand back to the camp.

You both get to the camp to see Anna dancing around, you could tell by how all over the place she was that she'd been drinking, Instantly she spots you both and calls over. "y/n, Elsa come dance with me"

Elsa Immediately walks over for Anna to pull her into some sort of dance, you sit next to Kristoff and can't help but share a laugh as Elsa looks in a mixture of confusion, strictness and despair as Anna holds her hands and sort of pulls Elsa around in a dance.

However the sound of the music stopping mid song stopped you laughter as on the other side of the roaring fire was Hans and his group, Anna and Elsa stop almost as if there was a sobering clang hit everyone at the camp.

Immediately you stand giving him a cold glare. "Why are you here Hans?"

"I heard there was a camping party. So I decided to come although I didn't expect to see you and the Snow Queen here." He said.

"Well I alway make sure I have one or two surprises spare." You reply. You walk past standing in front of Elsa, the only thing that would stop you from putting Hans down is the large fire with it's windswept flames.

Hans then speaks. "If you think I'm here to fight then you have my intentions all wrong. I merely want to speak with you and Elsa." he says.

You look at Elsa only to say. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too y/n" Elsa replies.

Hans begins to get impatient. "You two better come with me now or I shall say it in front of this entire camp" He barks.

You scowl at him. "We'll speak to you on one term." You say, your eyes filled with fire and ice and rage, like the night and the storm as your mind begins to whir mapping out any eventuality and how to fight it.

"Name your term then y/n" He said.

You then reply. "We'll speak to you so long as it involves just me, you and Elsa." You call.

Anna & Kristoff look at you. "Are you sure about this y/n, you, him and Elsa off alone in the woods." Anna asks concerned for the safety of you and Elsa.

You smile at her "Anna, don't worry, we'll be fine. besides you know me and Elsa. we're tough as old boots, and one never leaves without the other by it's side." You say before you and Elsa walk with Hans to the treeline, you make sure that the three of you are in sight of everyone at camp.

Hans then turns to face you and Elsa, you feel the urge to tell him to hit the road, but your anger begins to slightly subside as you could feel the cool, soft touch of Elsa's hand in yours, you could tell she was worried as you felt the small sting of frost form on your palm.

"Ok Hans talk as the quicker you're gone the less chance there is of me booking you an early dentist appointment." You quip, still allowing a small rage fuelled fire burn in your recently thawed heart.

Hans glares at you. "You know you're only a formality here y/n, my true intrigue is not on your or you little disgustingly cute relationship. but merely on how your secluded, timid little girlfriend carries such power" he says in an ego fuelled manner.

You look to see Elsa's eyes snap wide open, her mind rushes with panic as she knows Hans had somehow found out about her ice magic, her panic begins to show as frost begins to cover both yours and Elsa's hands like two gloves.

Before you can say anything Hans began to speak saying "before you ask. I followed you both up the hill. I saw you two little dweebs go running off from the group so I thought I'd follow, get myself a few little photographs whilst I was there." He had a camera in his hand with shots of Elsa creating the snowfall, the snowball fight and Elsa dispersing the snow .

Your eyes fill with rage, you could just grab Hans and break his nose but Elsa was holding the hand you favour to punch people despite the fact you are ambidextrous plus her presence alone stopped you from pulverising Hans where he stands.

"Imagine people's reactions when they see what the Ice Queen of Arendelle Secondary can do." He scoffs.

"Hans why are you doing this what do you want out of this?" Elsa asked clearly worried.

"Oh, well it's simple. I want your powers, I wanna learn how you get them and to control them." He says in a tone that reminds you of Jared Harris as Moriarty.

Elsa looks at him. "I didn't learn these I was born with them, making them only accessible to me" she snaps.

"Don't try to fool me Ice Queen." Hans says "Now speak the truth or I'll put these out for the whole world to see" he snaps.

You felt the temperature drop around you Elsa was beginning to let her control slip. You reach to calm her down running your frost covered thumb down the back of her hand.

"Nobody would believe you Hans, or is your head so full of hot air that you forgot about photoshop?" you snap at him.

"No but I guess you don't know about my brothers in the bio lab of my father's business. One word to him and I can get you in jail and your girl on a lab table before you could even blink." Hans quipped in an over confident tone.

"You bring down those photos or I swear I will destroy you, I will make it my mission in life if you or any of your slimy family lay a hand on me, Elsa or any of our families." You say, your rage beginning to swell inside you.

Hans begins to walk away laughing. "You really think you have place to make threats" he sneers beginning to walk away.

"No" You reply. letting your hand slip from Elsa's as you storm towards Hans both Hans' group and your camping group are surprised as you walk behind Hans grabbing his shoulder "But I have this" you say as you knock him to the ground with a hard hitting right hook.

Hans' group then rush over helping him up. Hans spits a small bit of blood and glares at you

"you have till the winter dance to bring me the truth or these pictures will hit the front page the next morning" Hans says with aggression in his voice as he walks away.

You shake your hand as even for you the force of the punch gave some collateral, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff run to you.

"y/n, Elsa what was that about" Anna asks looking at the mark on your hand from where you punched Hans.

"Anna he knows about what I can do" Elsa says with her head lowered.

You then look at Elsa. "It's ok we shall resolve this. No matter what it takes" You say.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter, due to work on my other fictions I'm not sure when chapter 10 shall be released but whilst you wait please feel free to look at my other fictions such as the complete (and suggestion open) Ghosts of Birthday's Past, my other Doctor Who based fiction Coping with Life, the Frozen Doctor Who crossover Who Am I? and the ever increasing fan favourite Live By The Snow which I co-write with the fabulously talented Miss Weesie Hills. **

**Anyway thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10 - The Winter Dance pt 1

**Hey Everyone here is Chapter 10 of Arendelle secondary, Just to let you all know I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter for this as I'm gonna try to get all my fictions (Except the Completed (unless requested to go further) Ghosts of Birthdays Past Doctor Who Fic which you haven't read you can go and check out)**

**Anyway I hope you like this, for once I decided to make a two parter for a Chapter simply because this chapter and the next shall focus all around one event.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- The Winter Dance Part 1.<p>

It had been a week since the incident with Hans on the camping trip and Elsa was worried and so were you.

Because tonight was the night of the winter dance, the very night Hans told Elsa to give him the secret to her powers.

During the camping trip you both had spoke to Anna and Kristoff about the conversation with Hans. Many ideas were thrown about as how to keep Hans silent or to throw him off the scent but all ideas seemed to end up swinging in the direction of either Hans revealing the knowledge of Elsa's power to the world or with You, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna being arrested.

But for now you had decided to shrug off Hans' threat and to try to make the most of the winter dance.

You had decide to wear your smartest clothing with the exception of your footwear, for that you'd made sure you had something that you was more comfortable yet maintained a level of smartness.

You waited downstairs next to Kristoff who was making you laugh simply at how uncomfortable he felt in a suit.

"You ok there mate?" you ask Kristoff, he looks at you with a tiny bit of frustration. "I hate this thing y/n it's uncomfortable." He replies trying to adjust the bow tie that Anna had forced him to wear.

"Here mate let me" You say as you grab his bow tie, before undoing it and re-tying it for him, he looks at you. "How did you do that as it doesn't feel uncomfortable anymore" He asks.

"Oh I used to cosplay as The 11th Doctor sometimes so bow ties are something I know how to handle" You reply, just when you hear the sound of clicking heels, you quickly spin round to see them at the top of the staircase. Anna smiling away in a green dress whilst Elsa has a sparkling ice blue dress.

You instantly whisper to Kristoff "I think we're gonna make them look bad mate." only for him to whisper back. "Yep" as Elsa and Anna descend down the stairs, Anna going to Kristoff and Elsa walking towards you.

Almost in unison both you and Kristoff said "Wow" which made the girls smirk as you all walked out to a Jaguar that Mr Arensen had pulled out from the Arensen's garage, naturally you volunteered to take the front passenger seat whilst Kristoff and the girls rode to the dance in the back of the car.

You look out the window in awe as you see the car swing round and towards a small castle, the castle bristled with Christmas decorations as well as a lit driveway, as you pulled up surrounded by Mercedes and other nice cars many people was surprised as they see Elsa emerge from the car holding onto your arm, you smile at her and she smiles back like all your cares had faded.

That evening was a night to remember, after the meal that they had prepared you had began to dance, firstly you had ended up dancing with Anna whilst Kristoff danced with Elsa but eventually you swapped to your original partners, simply because despite the fun you felt uncomfortable with Anna's warm hand in yours compared to Elsa's more colder ones.

You began to dance with Elsa in time to the music, when you'd danced with Anna the music was upbeat and lively but for Elsa it was slow with a romantic feel as you both glided across the floor, as you did you had both got lost in each other's company during the dance that you hadn't noticed that people was watching, captivated by the romance you both displayed.

Eventually you both emerged from the little pocket world the dance had left you in and looked around to see everyone surrounding you both as you was just the two of you on the dance floor.

"I think we might have picked up a bit of attention" Elsa says to you.

"Just a tiny bit my dear" You reply.

Then there is a tiny applause before the music picked up again and everyone began to go dancing for a bit.

You had taken a look around to see if you could spot Hans amongst the crowd when a guy near the window shouted. "Hey guys look it's snowing."

Almost instantly everyone except you & Elsa darted to the window, giving you time to whisper to her. "Did you do this snowfall?" only for her to reply "no I was too busy dancing with you, this is regular snow."

Before you could reply you felt a familiar pulling effect as you saw Anna dragging you and Elsa outside with Kristoff in tow. "Come guys I wanna build a snowman" She says as you all exit the building and into the cold winter night, your feet making a familiar crunching sound with each step on the fresh white blanket of snow beneath your feet.

Within minutes everyone was outside in the snow, Elsa secretly helped make more fun by adding a little extra flurry since everyone was distracted building snowmen, making snow angels and having snowball fights as the castle grounds became a winter wonderland.

However the fun was short lived.

Just when everyone was at their most joyful, the music had been halted as the snow began to crunch under a well polished set of boots and there he stood in his tuxedo clad arrogance.

Hans

This time his little gang was standing around cutting off any type of exit you could've used, immediately you felt the already cold air get even colder, everyone's breath even more visible to see than before.

"Well, well, well, sorry for interrupting the fun everybody but I have my reason to, don't I Elsa." He says.

You immediately step in front of Elsa. "Hans you said you were gonna make this discussion a quiet one." You called from across the snow covered field.

"I know" Hans said with a sinister smirk before adding. "But then on my way back I thought why don't I ruin both of your lives as well unless Elsa gives me what I want" he says in a victorious tone.

"Then let's take this somewhere more quiet rather, then I'll tell you what you need Hans" Elsa says.

"Well I could but you know what, you both have made me look a fool so I'm gonna leave it where it is." He says.

You felt your fists fully clench and you begin to pace at him going to Pun when from his trousers he pulls a revolver out pointing at at your head, to everyone's shock with a few screams of fear, you look at it and your body froze slightly which wasn't good as it allowed Hans time to grab you keeping the weapon pointed at your head.

Elsa looked at you in panic. "Hans please don't hurt y/n" she said.

Hans looks at her "Then give me the information I want" he says pulling the hammer back on the revolver.

You looked at Elsa and she looks back at you. You took a brief moment as your mind flicked through every happy memory of you and Elsa together before you looked at her, knowing your death was inevitable and letting her understand you knew that. Before saying one thing.

"Elsa, Run!"

As you said that you grabbed the barrel of the revolver as well as Hans' arm and flip him over giving Elsa a chance to make a break for it. Just as she does she looks back to see you and Hans wrestling for control of the gun, she goes to keep running.

**BANG!**

Elsa stops at the noise, she knew the sound.

The sound of a gunshot.

Elsa froze as well as hearing a few people scream. She feared the worst, too scared to turn back.

But she knew you were there, so slowly she turned unknowing as to what she would see.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Fan Fic readers well what do you think of the cliff hanger? *Insert Dramatic Cliffhanger Music in here* <strong>

**Anyway I'd like to do a quick thank you to anyone who has read, Favorited, followed or reviewed this story you guys are awesome. Like I said at the top not sure when the next chapter shall be out as I'm gonna be working on other stories for a bit. So if you have any suggestions as to what you wanna see happen with this story then feel free to have your say now. **


	11. Chapter 11- Thoughts Of Horror

**Hello everyone, Firstly Happy New Year, I hope 2015 is going to be as good if not better for you than 2014. Secondly I'd like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I nearly did add this to the end of Chapter 10 but I thought that it might kill the Cliffhanger that I left going there, Also I did nearly put this as a Spin off for Arendelle Secondary but I decided that a spin off involving just the thoughts of other characters would just be purely pointless. Also I have added this bit as I am allowing you, the quite awesome readers to give me your best suggestions as to what Elsa will see in her perspective at the beginning of Chapter Twelve- The Winter Dance Pt 2.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. Have a Happy New Year. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- The Thoughts of Horror.<p>

***Elsa's Perspective***

I felt myself get cold as y/n told me to run. I wish I could help to fight Hans but I know y/n sent me away to be safe.

If only I had the courage and the willpower to say no.

**It was then I heard the gunshot go off.**

Immediately my heart jumped from the sound then sank slightly as I feared the worse. I felt a shiver race across my spine; a sensation of which I was unaccustomed to what with my powers keeping me adapted for the cold.

As for my mind, it contained a mixture of the best and worst possible outcomes of that gun going off.

As I began to turn it was then I had thoughts, my mind showed every moment since I first met Y/n L/n from the accidental heart freeze to the blossoms of romance, every snowball fight, every flower as all them moments were special.

How a cruel twist of fate could be the thing that would sway our romance.

All of my being hoped it was y/n who was unharmed and alive, although as much as I hated Hans a tiny part of me didn't want to see him hurt simply because of the consequences it would put y/n in, as even though I would never give up I know that y/n would meet jail for some time if harm had come to Hans because if Hans didn't put y/n there then Han's brothers would.

I kept turning but for me time felt like it was almost at a stop, my body felt frozen like the more I turned the more it wanted to freeze up.

But I knew I had to see the outcome of that shot.

I kept turning preparing myself for any outcome, I had all sorts of outcomes & questions come to mind, what if this crippled either Hans or y/n?, what if it missed?, what if it hit someone else?, where was Anna & Kristoff?, were they safe?, were they hit?. Just the pure thought of losing either Anna, Kristoff or y/n was so devastating I could feel an icy tear begin to form and slide down my cheek.

It was at this point I closed my eyes and finally span round enough to see the carnage that lay before me, my eyes didn't want to open but I had to know what had happened.

It was then I opened my eyes to witness the result of the gunshot before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. like I said at the top I know it is short but it's been left open for you the fans to give me you best suggestions as to what happens in Your fight with Hans. <strong>

**As Always feel free to follow, favourite, review and suggest. **

**Happy New Year.**


End file.
